Period 8: The Matching Class
'The Matching Class '''is the eighth chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and 5th chapter in volume 2. Premise ''Miki Oosaki is new to her school and assigned to class 2-4. At first everything seems to go well for the new transfer when she decides to fit in with the rest of the school by doing things like them. But is there more to the school than meets the eye? Yomi's Introduction Yomi stands among a busy street full of various school students and greets the reader. She asks if they have ever witnessed a place full of people who looked exactly the same- like having the same physical appearance, clothing, items, personalities. She asks to what extent should we fit in with others. Summary A shy girl introduces herself before her new classmates. She is met with dead silence, startling her as she remembers her father approaching her and her mother a while back to say they would be moving and mentally wishes she could leave- assuming they don't like her because she isn't from there. But suddenly, a few girls begin to make conversation with her, pointing out where she can sit and suggesting she might feel better if she gets their uniform soon. A boy nearby teases the girl, Yuko, by saying she should lend her own and she responds with Miki relaxing, seeing how nice everyone seems. The following day, Miki changes into her brand new uniform and asks her mother where she put the school bag she was given. While she can use any bag she would like, she would prefer to use the same one everyone else uses. After locating it she takes off for school to return the CD lent to her by Yuko, mentioning that she might buy it since she liked the music. Yuko is happy hearing this and brings up that everyone else is into the group too, and how there's a fan-club for it. She suggests Miki join them to see their Live performances as well. After this Miki begins growing closer to her new friends. She is delighted knowing how everyone gets along very well, and because they all share the same opinions nobody is left out. The next day, Miki chats with her friends when Miuchi, a handsome classmate approaches with the monitors booklet for her, as today it is her turn to do it. He takes off, with the girls behind her fawning over him and confessing to having feelings for him. However, they are a union so nobody is making a pass at him. They ask Miki if she planned on doing it but she quickly claims she isn't. They exchange pinky promises to make sure of it, then decide to hold hands while they make their way to the staff room to return the book. As Miki thinks about how kind her handsome classmate is, the group is distracted when they hear a girl make a confession to him outside. They approach a window to observe the scene, and Miki sees how unpleasant her new friends find it as she is not from their school. The girl apologizes for coming there to confess so suddenly, but she has had feelings for Miuchi since meeting him at their cram school. However, her feelings are not accepted, with Miuchi explaining that he isn't looking for a relationship at the time and he takes off to meet up with his friend. This pleases her friends, but Miki can hardly believe he would turn down such a cute looking girl. She watches as the girl cries and realizes that if he would turn down someone like her, she probably doesn't stand out very much. Seeing as she and her new friends all wear their hair up in pigtails, she wonders if she could change things up with a new style. Technically it's not like she's betraying them or anything. The next day, Miki arrives to the school with her hair worn loose and straightened, and her uniform slightly different than before. Her friends are beyond shocked, initially concerning her until Miuchi approaches to great her and make a remark on her new appearance. His friend agrees, saying that she's cute in a grown-up looking way- and to her surprise her friends suddenly agree with them; bringing up how nice and smooth her hair is and asking what brand of shampoo she uses, remarking on her shorter skirt length and the cardigan she has on and so on. While glad they are accepting of it, Miki wonders why they would suddenly be okay when a moment ago they seemed to be pretty tense. From that day on, the other girls began copying her. When she read a manga Miuchi lent her they all went out and bought it, they changed their physical appearances to match her new style; Yuko even traded her glasses for a pair of contacts because Miki doesn't wear glasses. By now Miki is aware that something is definitely wrong, and she wonders how Miuchi would ever notice her if everyone looks the same, and she is beginning to grow annoyed by the lack of space and individuality. She begins to theorize that if getting attention from Miuchi caused this then she might not ever be able to remain as one for very long, and needing time alone she excuses herself to the restroom when the other girls offer to join her. She quickly refuses, and in her hurry to leave she accidentally injures her hand after hitting the desk near her. After asking her if she is okay, she begins to answer until noticing them pick up various blunt objects and start injuring themselves in the same place. She tries to get their attention to snap them out of it, but their response startles her and she runs away. It's then she runs into Miuchi, who wonders if she is alright. She begins to sob while explaining everything that's happened these past few days and he brings her into another classroom to calm her down. He genuinely understands her and appears remorseful, saying that he wants to remain his own person as well after she brings it up. She realizes in this time that she must be honest, and that she doesn't need the other girls if they will continue to act like this. Gathering her courage, she prepares to take her first step to individuality by confessing her feelings to Miuchi- but they are shocked seeing the girls of her class show up to interrupt them. However, their momentary sinister expressions change into looks of remorse and guilt. They didn't realize Miki felt like this and they didn't mean to ignore her feelings or make her feel the way she did, along with Yuko who personally apologizes for being thoughtless. Miuchi is relieved and he expresses this to Miki, who comforts Yuko and says how happy she is they understand. The girls reconcile, and Miki loses her stress while things begin to return to normal. She realizes that she must have faith in her new friends to do the right thing. The following morning she changes shoes at the lockers and is greeting by Miuchi. She asks him if they can speak after school and he agrees as they head off to class. As they step inside someone informs her that she is running late, and they are stunned by the sight before them: everyone in class looks exactly like them. Miki stays silent as a few of them explain how this is for the best. With everyone looking exactly the same, they can be loved equally so it's fine. She bumps into Miuchi- or who she assumes is him, panicking after realizing it isn't and they begin to ask her if she is okay. She loses sight of the real Miuchi as they are separated by their sea of cloned classmates until all she can do is scream in fright. Yomi's Epilogue As she makes her way through the crowd Yomi asks if the reader has their own identity before remarking on how lovely a world where everyone fit in and acted the same would be. She then invites them to join her, revealing herself to be surrounded by several Yomi all holding hands. Characters *Miki Oosaki *Yuko *Miuchi *Classmates *Girl from another school Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Vol 2 Category:Manga Category:Chapters